


A Thousand Paper Cranes, One Boy

by shsltokokinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsltokokinnie/pseuds/shsltokokinnie
Summary: This is like a week late but Valentine’s Day oneshot!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Thousand Paper Cranes, One Boy

“One _thousand paper cranes, you can do it!”_

That’s what Kokichi had told Shuichi five days before Valentines Day. Five days ago. He didn’t _actually_ think the detective would do it. In fact, it was a lie. He didn’t think Saihara would be able to do it even if he had a month in advance, but the boy wanted it done by Valentines Day, so here we are.

Kokichi walks in the apartment, hesitantly. If he saw a sea of paper cranes in the living room, he’d immediately leave. Why would anyone believe in something so obviously fictional.

One glance at the room says Shuichi isn’t there, and neither are any small birds that can’t fly because they’re _not real._

”He might be smart after all,” the small boy mutters as he takes his shoes off and puts his school bag on the floor next to them. He looks around. It’s so quiet without the other around. Kokichi walks over to the desk where he had carefully placed the paper for 999 paper cranes in the drawers. He opens one.

Empty.

”Oh my god,” he moans, closing that one and opening another. Also empty. “Oh my fucking god, Saihara-chan you idiot!!” He laughs, opening and closing all the drawers in the large desk. All of the paper gone.

He immediately heads for their room (yes they share a room, Miu immediately had the wrong idea too.)

He looks under the bunk bed that was his idea. He looks for just _one_ paper crane. And doesn’t find any. Next is the bathroom. None, gladly. Imagine taking a shit while having a thousand birds stare at you?

One more place to look, since the closet is so full of junk that they couldn’t fit any in. The kitchen.

Around the counters in the cupboards but no paper at all.

Just an empty coffee mug in the sink.

Grinning, he starts for the balcony. “Playing hide and seek when you have a million paper cranes isn’t as easy as you might think!” He looks out. Busy streets. Cars almost crashing. A special event at Hope’s Peak?

He sees a big display of something in the distance, where he knows the school is. There seems to be decorations everywhere.

_Shuichi is definitely there._

Taking the shortcut and almost getting hit by a truck, he eventually made his way to the school. The front yard is filled with paper cranes people had made, and he spots a certain detective in the back, near the school’s entrance.

All alone.

He immediately runs there. “Saihara-chan~!” He calls out, stopping inches from... _not Shuichi._ He fell for something so obvious? Knocking over the wax sculpture Angie must’ve spent hours on, he looks at the display beside it. Everyone had made it like a booth where others could guess their wish, or that’s what the assumption is.

Kokichi looks at all the purple cranes. More like lavender, but who needs to be picky? He counts them as quickly as possible.

998 lavender cranes.

One dark purple crane.

One blue crane.

One note.

_You caught me, huh?_ The title read. _As expected of the person who knows me best, I guess. Sorry I can’t give this to you personally, but I had spent all night making these so!! Be happy!! I told everyone not to touch these because they’re special. It’s not a gift, I know you don’t like superstitions, but everyone else I trying to guess other’s wishes so why not guess mine...? I dunno, the sleep deprivation must be getting to me._ Most of the note is Shuichi trying to make an excessively detailed bonus level of a simple game that Kokichi had finished.

But the last few lines had caught his eye.

_My wish is something I’ll never be able to have, so I hope this will work._

_Please gods, (Atua?), if you’re really out there, I made a thousand paper cranes to show you not how much I want this wish to come true,_

_but to prove how much I love Kokichi Ouma._

_So please, grant my wish._

_-Shuichi Saihara_

”Sappy as ever, huh?” Kokichi picks up the blue and purple cranes, linked together but not with the rest.

”Gods might not be real, but I sure am. So I guess I could grant his wish since he practically begged!”

And so he left the school, with only two paper cranes. Two birds who don’t know how to fly.

But it’s okay, because those birds have each other.

And no one even noticed when the leader’s eyes shined and a tear fell down his face, gently holding a blue piece of paper, because he was alone in his apartment, now, with a sleepy detective at his side.

And the two cranes were connected now, but they didn’t need to have wings to be able to fly together.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on the spot omg it’s probably kinda bad but I hope you enjoy it anyway!!
> 
> I edited the spelling errors! The phone was at like 3% when I posted this so I have a legit excuse for being so sloppy-


End file.
